


Of Two Kinds

by chimjeonie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bunny louis, Hybrid AU, I Don't Even Know, Innocent Louis, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Wolf Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimjeonie/pseuds/chimjeonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYBRID WORLD. Harry is a wolf and is hungry so he goes hunting. Louis is unfortunately his meal. If you call it that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Two Kinds

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)  
> first time writing and first time smut sooo..  
> hope you enjoy!

He was hungry.

Really hungry.

It did not really help that he had been running through the woods away from those blasted hunters for the past two days. Only wanted him for his fur or to be mounted on a wall. He was too pretty to be on a wall, Harry had once said. He still is.

 

Listening to the environment around him, he could hear birds chirping but that would not satisfy his needs. Nor the small rats or possums tiptoeing around him. He was honestly tired of preying on small animals. He wanted something pure, a bit large, and fresh. Something he has never eaten before. 

Something like a bunny.

A rabbit.

Whatever you call it.

He heard from his fellow wolves how bunnies have this unique taste on them. They had said that bunnies have such fresh blood that it would satisfy your hunger for a week. He did not know if they were exaggerating but he hoped they didn’t. If that was the case, he would love to stock on rabbits for the rest of his life. The thought of rabbits around him made him salivate and had his stomach grumbling even more. He needed to taste bunny flesh. Now.

 

That’s how he found himself making a trap for rabbits using carrots he had stolen from a nearby town, hours later. 

 

As he lay on the grass about seven trees away from the trap, he wondered if bunnies were stupid enough to fall for that trap. For one thing, a bundle of carrots were in the middle of the forest strategically put in a way that you would know it was a trap. You would have to be stupid and naive enough to not know that those carrots were a trap, he scoffed to himself.

Unfortunately, that was not the case for one bunny had let out a loud yelp only five minutes later after he had set up that trap.

 

“Ah!”

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he slowly sat up, his head turning towards the direction of the helpless yelp. Are bunnies really this stupid, he mused as he got up, dusting off his ripped jeans. 

Walking over to his trap, he did not expect a hybrid bunny to be entangled within his ropes.

An adorable hybrid bunny to be entangled within his ropes.

An adorable hybrid bunny who had a glorious ass waiting to be eaten from.

Now that had Harry reassessing the situation. One, he was a hybrid wolf who was hungry as fuck. Two, he has a bunny in his clutches waiting to be eaten. Lastly three, this hybrid bunny has an ass meant to be fucked. In this case, him.

Fuck, he thought, eyes lustfully looking at the ass above him. Maybe I can fuck it before I eat it.

Sounds like a plan.

“Please don’t eat me,” the bunny cried helplessly above him.

Harry smirked as he slowly walked over to bring the bunny down from his trap, “Not yet anyway, pet.”

As the hybrid bunny finally touched the floor, he made a move to dash away but ended up tripping over the ropes that were still entangled to his small feet. What cute feet he has, Harry mused to himself.

“Owie,” the small bunny sniffed, rubbing his aching feet. He stiffened, however, when the wolf approached him.

“Poor pet,” Harry cooed as he knelt in front of the now trembling treat he has. “Don’t worry, pet. I’m going to treat you just well, get you all plumped up until I eat you.”

The hybrid trembled in fear, “Rabbits aren’t all that good. We don’t taste good, yes, that’s right. So you can’t eat me unless you want to puke.”

Harry smirked at his overused tactic, “Really now? My friends have tasted bunny flesh and they had told me it was the best flavor in the world. Now that you’re here, I simply want to taste—“

 

What he did not expect was the wailing the small bunny eventually emitted.

 

“Don’t eat me!” The bunny cried out, curling into a ball as he tried to get away from the wolf. “I don’t want to be eaten! Please don’t eat me! I will catch food for you if you want but please don’t eat me!”

The wolf just looked at his treat worriedly, which was quite unusual for him. He would have gripped his meal even if it was crying and would eat it right away but for some reason, he wanted to keep and cherish this bunny in front of him by his side forever. As he gazed at the hybrid, he felt his lower regions hardening at the sight of the flushed crying look it gave. His soft blue eyes filled with tears and tan cheeks slightly pink from crying. His cute button nose twitching every now and then. What a masochistic wolf he was, he mused to himself.

Sighing, Harry slowly pulled the hybrid on his lap and softly rubbed his back, “Hush, pet. I’m not going to eat you.”

The bunny sniffled, and looked at the predator with such innocent blue eyes, “You’re not?”

“No, pet. I’m not.”

For some reason, watching the hybrid on his lap break a smile that his eyes crinkling and nose scrunching a bit had Harry’s heart bursting of warmth and joy. He had this desire to keep this hybrid for himself not as food but as a lover—awkward for the pair as they are of two kinds. But that didn’t matter as the bunny just continued to smile at him, slowly captivating his heart.

“But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to have fun with you.”

Those blue eyes held his green ones with such purity and curiosity as he softly spoke, “What do you mean, Mister Wolf?”

Mister Wolf.

What the fuck.

“Call me Harry, pet.” The wolf smirked, nuzzling his nose a bit against the bunny’s cheek. He smelt good, Harry commented to himself.

He giggled, “Harry.”

The wolf unexpectedly let out a growl and pushed the bunny on his back, positioning himself on top of the smaller hybrid. The bunny let out a small yelp and in the process, its white jumper lifted a bit, exposing the slight tan belly. 

Fuck, this boy was going to be the death of him.

"What's your name, little pet?" Harry asked, pushing his hips between the bunny's open legs.

"I'm Louis," the smaller hybrid shyly whispered, slowly sliding his hands down the wolf's chest. "Why am I under you, Miste--Harry?"

He chuckled amusingly, pressing his nose against the soft skin of the bunny's neck, "I told you, pet. I'm going to have fun with you."

"You're going to eat me!" at this, Louis started struggling underneath him but stopped when Harry pushed his body down until his elbows were the only one holding him from crushing the creature below.

"No, pet. Stop squirming," Harry grunted, shifting his hips a bit. 

The bunny stopped and looked at the wolf above him. He has pretty eyes, Louis thought to himself. Emerald green that looked down at him as if he could see through his soul. However, something was disturbing him down below. "Harry, why are you poking me?"

Harry almost groaned at his innocence. It was undoubtedly making him horny. A newly gained fetish, who would have known. "Shh pet and stop moving."

Louis did but a few seconds later couldn't help but lift his hips up to brush harder against the hard thing poking him. At this, Harry dropped his head down between his head and shoulders with a strained groan. This had Louis feeling a bit of a weird sensation down his stomach. Wanting more of that feeling, Louis started to move his hips upward but stopped when Harry suddenly gripped his hips.

"Stop. Moving." the wolf growled, lifting his head to look at the creature below him with lustful eyes.

The bunny let out a sudden whimper and this broke Harry.

The wolf crashed his lips against the bunny below him, earning another small whimper. His tongue roughly made its way inside the bunny's mouth and groaned deeply when he felt a smaller tongue rubbing against his. Smaller hips started rubbing against his large erection and his hands gripped tighter. Pulling back from Louis, he attached his lips against the bunny's neck, sucking harshly and making his mark. His mark. That sounded really nice.

Small hands gripped unto his back and soft whimpers of pleasure came out from the bunny's lips. Legs slowly wrapped around his waist and he could feel his own erection rubbing against the smaller creature. After sucking a mark on Louis' neck, Harry smirked at the sight of the large mark branding the slight tan skin of the bunny. He almost groaned at the sight of the bunny's glassy eyes, reddish cheeks, and swollen lips. 

Now that was a sight to see.

"Harry, please." Louis softly pleaded below him, his small hands rubbing against his chest. 

That's when the smell hit him.

The sweet smell of slick.

Harry lustfully growled, suddenly ripping the pants the bunny was wearing, earning a surprised squeak. In front of him, was the glistening hole of the bunny which clenched at the sudden coldness it was exposed too and Harry groaned as he saw some slick flowing out from the hole. Settling between the legs of the bunny, Harry's nose suddenly pressed against the hole, smelling the sweet and attractive smell of the slick. Above him, Louis whimpered and Harry looked at him to find his glassy blue eyes staring down at him as if begging him to taste it.

And taste it, he did.

Harry's tongue teasingly licked the hole and moaned at the sweet and pure taste of the slick. He pressed his tongue against the hole harder this time, managing to get his tongue in. His lips sucked at the hole and his hands roughly gripped at the supple globes of the bunny's ass. Louis let out a soft moan and had his thighs pulling Harry closer, his small hands gripping the wolf's hair and occasionally rubbing the wolf ears onto of the unruly curls. Harry glanced at the bunny and groaned at the sight of Louis rubbing his own sensitive nipples and the hard cock he had against his soft-looking belly.

Harry ate Louis out for what he thought five minutes before he shifted his head and his lips met the head of the bunny's cock. Louis whimpered as Harry took his whole cock in his mouth and sucked vigorously. Harry's fingers slowly started playing with Louis' ass, pushing in four fingers immediately. He grunted as his fingers were easily welcomed by Louis' wet hole and Louis started pressing his hips against him. 

"H-Harry, more!" 

"Greedy little pet," Harry growled as he stopped sucking the smaller one's cock. He pulled out his fingers from the bunny's hole, making the bunny whine in frustration. At this, Harry unzipped his own pants and pulled out his large nine inch cock.

Louis let out a small cry at the sight of the wolf's bulging red cock. He could see a vein running along the cock and whimpered softly at the sight of the pre-cum glistening above the head. He watched as Harry got on his knees.

"Suck, little pet."

Louis moaned, slowly getting on his own wobbly knees and gripped on the large cock. Harry almost came from how the bunny's hands looked around his cock, could not even hold the thing fully. The bunny experimentally licked the pre-cum from his cock, earning a loud moan from the wolf. Using this as a go signal, Louis bent further and took the wolf's cock deep in his mouth. The sight of the bunny's stretched lips around him had him suddenly shifting his hips further. This had the bunny taking more of him in and a sudden moan to vibrate against his cock. Louis slowly but surely sucked on the cock of the wolf, imitating what Harry had done to him. His tongue rubbed against the slit of the cock and the sides before taking the cock deeper in his mouth. Harry's groans had Louis sucking harder and when his head was suddenly pulled off the cock he let out a whimper. Harry pulled the bunny on his lap and the bunny whine when the wolf's cock rubbed against his slick-filled hole. 

"You want me, pet?" Harry grunted at Louis, rubbing himself against the wet hole. Louis whined and nodded, wanting the wolf in him. 

At his nod, Harry gripped the bunny's hip and slowly guided him to his cock. He started to pull the bunny down, the bunny letting out a sob at the feeling of being penetrated. Louis whimpered and released a new wave of hot slick as he felt a very large thing pushing against his walls, his hole clenching around the specimen. Once fully in, the bunny rested his head against he wolf's chest with little pants coming out his mouth. He tried circling his hips and let out a small moan at the feeling of the cock buried deep within him hitting something very pleasurable.

Harry slowly turned them over until Louis was underneath him with his legs wrapped around him. He groaned at the tightness his cock was in and felt his balls twitching against the bunny's ass. His wolf tail was standing up high as he slowly pulled out and slammed back in. This had the bunny's hole clenching tighter around him as well as releasing a whimper. The wolf grunted as his pace of slamming back in the hole started getting faster, earning a series of cries from the bunny. He could feel Louis slick falling down his own thighs.

Louis was full out sobbing beneath him and his small hands gripped at the wolf's shoulders. His legs wrapped around his waist and hips swaying in rhythm with Harry. The bunny did not know what was happening to him right then but he knew he wanted it to happen forever. Harry's cock was pushing against the bunny's prostrate with every thrust back in and this had Louis close to his orgasm.

"Harry! I n-need to pee!" Louis cried, his arms holding Harry tighter against him. He felt his hole clenching against the wolf's cock and he was moaning in pleasure.

The wolf grunted, his head now against the bunny's neck again. His hips slammed in and out of the tight hole in an impossible pace and deep groans came out of his own mouth. "Fuck, Lou. Just release it, fuck." He could feel his knot forming and he knew he could cum any second now.

With three thrusts in, the bunny let out a wail as its cock suddenly spurted hot cum in between them. This had his hole clenching around the wolf's cock in a really tight clench that had him groaning as his knot popped. Harry moved his lips against the bunny's neck and bit hard, making his mark. Louis whimpered at the bite and the feeling of Harry's cock impaled with him and could not move at its larger size. What added to that was the feeling of hot fluid pushing against his prostrate that had the bunny cumming three minutes later.

Harry groaned as his knot locked the bunny against him and he shifted until the bunny was comfortably on top of him. His big hands rubbed Louis' back, dusting off the leaves and twigs that got stuck on the bunny's shirt. The bunny was still letting out small whimpers at the cum being released by his cock and Harry shifted his arms and held him close. Around him was the smell of slick and sex. He reveled at the smell of himself on the bunny and knew that the bunny was eternally his. 

Minutes later, his knot died down and Harry pulled out slowly and resisted the urge to fuck the bunny again at the sound of his cock leaving the hole. Louis let out a small whine at the feeling of hotness slowly running down between his thighs and pressed tighter against Harry. Slowly though, he sat up and looked down at the satisfied face of the wolf. Harry's own eyes looked up at the bunny above him and he felt his lips form a smile. The bunny gave a shy smile back and lay back down on him, his head softly rubbing against the wolf's defined chest.

"Did you have fun, Mister Wolf?"

Harry smirked, arms wrapping tighter against the bunny. "Yes, I did. And again, call me Harry."

"Can we have fun again, Harry?"

"Whenever you want."

"Can we have fun forever?"

"Forever."

 

Of course, it was uncommon for a wolf to mark its own prey.

Especially a bunny.

Yes, they will probably be criticized by the hybrid council as well as try to be separated. That did not mean that maybe the wolf came attacking anyone who tried to take his bunny away. Nor did that mean that the council had to accept their mating bond. Nor did they have to get married a few months later and had their own mothers fonding over the two. Nor the fact that they may have 4 children in the following years.

Wolf fell in love with his prey.

Honestly.

Anything unexpected could happen.

You just have to be prepared for it.

But then again.

Life comes unexpectedly.

**Author's Note:**

> aahh, sorry if the ending is sucky, first time as you know :)  
> hope you liked it though !!  
> looking forward to my next one shot or even a chaptered book, who knows ;)
> 
> thanks for reading !! xx


End file.
